Messages
by OfficialOtakuGirl
Summary: Threatening messages start appearing for Tohru. Yuki, Kyo and Shigure don't know if they should tell her. What will they do? Who is sending the letters and why? Can they stop them before Tohru finds out? (My first FanFic so please be kind) [possible pairings later]
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. I hope you like the first chapter for Messages. No Flamers please. Also this is my first time writing a fanfic so thanks and I hope you like it. (^-^)**

**Disclaimer; I do no not own Fruits Basket**

* * *

Tohru picked up the unaddressed envelope and saw no addressee. Noticing this, she assumed it was for Yuki from a fan of his. Tohru left it on the table in the sitting room with a note reading;

_To Yuki._

Yuki arrived only moments after she set the note and envelope on the table. He walked in and noticed the note on the table. He opened the letter and was completely shocked when he opened it.

"Miss Honda, I think the letter is for you. But," Yuki didn't take his eyes off the letter as he walked into the kitchen, where he suspected Tohru to be.

"Oh, hello Yuki. I didn't expect you home so soon. How's the secret base?" Tohru asked with a wide, energetic smile she always wore.

"Its fine," Yuki looked up at her and smiled with a hint of worry. "Do you know where Shigure is?"

"Hmm? I think he's in his study but I think his editor is with him."

"Thank you." Yuki headed towards Shigure's study folding the letter so Tohru definitely wouldn't see it. He slid the study door open and saw only Shigure.  
_His editor must've left._

"Shigure, we have a bit of a problem with Tohru."

"Yuki! Wait, what kind of problem. She doesn't do anything she isn't supposed to," Shigure scratched above his ear as he raised his head from his desk.

"Not that kind of problem. I mean this," Shigure took the letter form Yuki and was just as shocked as Yuki had been. "Should we show her? It might make her worried."

"What are we showing?" called Kyo loudly, as he walked into the study with his hand on the back of neck.

"Shut up, Kyo. If you want to see you have to be quiet. Tohru can't hear about this," Yuki shot Kyo a glare.

Rolling his eyes Kyo agrees and takes the letter from Shigure as Yuki closes the door.

"Why's it written in magazine letters?"

"It stops the chance of someone recognising their handwriting. How dense are you, Kyo?"

Yuki and Kyo started having an argument, which became quite loud. Tohru opened the door and said, "Guys please stop fighti..," she stopped when she noticed the letter Kyo was still holding which had started hanging backwards revealing a few words.

Kyo noticed her line of sight and attempted hiding it behind his back.

"So the letter was for you, Kyo?" Tohru asked her face brimming with a brilliant smile.

Kyo looked at Yuki and Shigure before looking back at her, "Yeah, I guess." 'Should I tell her? I don't want her to worry. I'll keep it secret for now.'

"What were you cooking, Miss Honda?" Yuki interrupted to change the subject.

"Just some rice balls for lunch with some leeks too."

Kyo cringed at the thought of leeks and pretended to throw up.

'Should I really keep this a secret from her? She deserves to know.' "Hey Tohru…."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the first part, I know it wasn't particularly long but that should be ok. Next part will come out soon. (^-^)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I'm alive! I'm totally sorry about not updating in ages; I moved house, I had no internet and I recently got it so please don't kill me (or you won't know who wrote the letters (hehe)). I'm really sick too so please try to be nice about it. Anyway, enjoy and review. (Who do you think wrote the letter?)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket (sadly)**

* * *

"Hey Tohru, which one's have the leeks in them?" Kyo asked.

"I'm not sure, I just put them on the plate randomly," Tohru said looking at the plate of rice balls in her hands.

"Stop being a baby, stupid cat, and just eat them. She didn't poison them," Yuki told the orange-haired boy.

"Damn rat," the orange-haired boy muttered to himself.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

After all the rice balls had been eaten, and Kyo had passed out from eating one with leeks, Yuki and Shigure went to Shigure's study to talk about the letter.

Yuki closed the door carefully as Shigure asked, "Are there any people who Tohru doesn't get along with at school?"

Yuki thought about this for a short moment before replying, "No one other than the Yuki fan club girls."

"Yuki, you have a fan club?" Shigure smiled and ruffled Yuki's hair. "Aww, I knew you'd make a group for yourself."

Yuki grabbed one of Shigure's biggest books and whacked him over the back of the head with it.

"Why is it always me?" Shigure asked as he placed his head on his desk.

"I didn't ask for a fan club, it just appeared. They dislike Miss Honda but they're probably the only ones."

"If we read the letter again, now that we know our suspects, we might be able to find out who it is." Shigure took his head off of the desk.

"Kyo still has the letter. This will end badly; he'll be the first one to break. We should've just told him to go away." Yuki opened the door before walking back to the sitting area where Tohru sat next to Kyo attempting to wake him. Kyo had begun to snore slightly and his eyes twitched as if he were having a dream that he couldn't comprehend or was unhappy about. Yuki put his foot on Kyo's chest and stepped on him a little.

Kyo only coughed at this and Yuki moved his foot and kicked him in the side of the ribs instead. Kyo's eyes opened quickly as he sat up clenching his side. "You damn rat! I was sleeping; finally think it's too dangerous to challenge me when I'm awake?" the corners of Kyo's mouth curled up into a smirk.

"Of course not, stupid cat, we need the letter."

Tohru looked up at Yuki, "Wasn't the letter for Kyo?"

Kyo sat wide-eyed for a second trying to come up with something plausible as to why Yuki needed it. Yuki beat him to it, "It was actually for the three of us, addressed to the Sohmas."

"Oh, I see. Who was it from?"

_She has that stupid smile again, _Kyo thought, _I can't tell if it's a good thing or not. Can she tell we're lying?_ Kyo was filled with doubt and worry by this point.

"Akito. He was just telling us about…um…." And then Yuki got stuck.

The girl's eyes saddened for a moment. "Did he ask you to go home?" Kyo noticed her sadness was mainly directed at Yuki and turned his eyes away to the floor.

The light-haired boy kept a bright smile, "No, nothing like that. Just some things within the family." The girl's expression lit up once again and looked at Kyo. She noticed his unhappiness and tilted her head to try and see him. Although he sat only a meter away, he hid his face perfectly from her view.

"Kyo, are you alri–"

"I'm fine. Just leave me alone," the orange-haired boy took to his feet, shoving the letter into Yuki's hands, and marched towards the stairs. But was that where he stopped? Of course not. He made his way to the roof and looked upon the trees and distant mountains, breathing in the fresh breeze.

_What am I going to do? I can't hide something like this, not from her. She doesn't deserve to be lied to._ He didn't know how long he was out there but dusk soon rolled nearby. Kyo thought long and hard until he heard something, it was very soft but he heard it. He was being called by the sweet, innocent voice of Tohru. He couldn't deny himself the pleasure of smiling at the thought of her calling him.

He climbed down and made his way to the sitting room only to meet someone he didn't want to meet…

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. Please review and tell me who you think wrote the letter and the letters coming soon. Also tell me who you think is waiting for Kyo in the sitting room.  
(^-^)**


End file.
